


Spectacles

by azazelblackangel



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really hates them, but when the pain comes on... well, she can't do anything about it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

Normally, Sui Feng wouldn't do it. Normally, she wouldn't wear it. But then again, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

At first, she didn't want to succumb to the pain. Paper after paper of files, and lines and lines of ink. No, she growled to herself, she will not give in. And then she noticed the clock's ticking, as mocking her, keeping in time with the beat of her throbbing head.

The said woman put her pen down, grumbling. "Damn it." She can't take it anymore. She can't do anything anymore, and if she gets more stubburn she'll just hurt some more. The Captain of the Second Division sighed in defeat as she pulled out a hated box from her drawer. She has no choice but to do this. 

Omaeda gave a cry of horror before crumpling to the ground. His captain, his beloved captain was wearing spectacles. "Who are you imposter! Show yourself! Give back my captain!"

"Shut it Omaeda!" she growled, glaring at him through the glasses. "Finish you papers, your fool," she snarled before turning back to her own work. The man fainted. Sui snorted to herself. If he thought she was going to bring him to the Fourth Division, well, he was wrong.


End file.
